


Debts repaid

by Quiet fox (Poots)



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Quiet%20fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time, Kakashi got it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts repaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasalmalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasalmalin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but remember from hereon in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740916) by [tasalmalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasalmalin/pseuds/tasalmalin). 



**Author's Note:**

> AKA I love cliffs.
> 
> What a beautiful end to a beautiful series. Have all my tears and art.


End file.
